Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 2 = 10$
Solution: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(5x + 2) - 2 = 10 - 2$ $5x = 8$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{8}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{8}{5}$